Afraid
by C-Nuggets N.L
Summary: Takes place after The Lost Hero when Annabeth found out where Percy was. A short One-Shot about how Annabeth felt. Includes a poem! R&R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I know. Sad right?**

**I was going to just make this a poem, but it's against the guidelines to write nonstories. So I'm going to write a one-shot instead~**

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth's POV<em>

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. I just figured out where Percy was, even if they weren't exact directions. And truthfully, I don't know what to feel. I mean, I'm seriously happy and excited to soon see my Seaweed Brain again, but I'm also confused, worried, sad, and well, other stuff. I know, not descriptive, but like I said, I don't know what to feel.

What if Percy's got a new girlfriend? It won't be hard for other girls to fall for him. Like Piper and Jason. What if Jason already had someone he liked before? Or had a girlfriend? And then there's this other girl, and then, and then… Ugh. I'm panicking. It's not that I don't like that Piper likes Jason. I'd say she go for it. But…I wouldn't like it if the same thing was happening to Percy.

I silently walked back to my empty cabin. My siblings were probably out for archery right now. I sat down at a desk and started sobbing like a baby. Real mature, my right? I buried my face into my arms on the desk as I cried.

I don't remember how long I've stayed in that position, but I heard someone outside so I quickly tried to control myself and mentally told me to shut up as I wiped away my tears.

The door opened and I saw the person I least expected.

"Clarisse?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit from the previous crying session.

"I swear it's like the whole camp could hear you crying. Suck it up," she says.

I frowned. Real nice. "Well how can I?" I snapped at her. "Percy's…He's…" I didn't even know what to say.

Clarisse sighed and walked in, sitting on Malcolm's bunk. I'm not sure he'll be happy about that…

"Look, I know you miss him okay? I felt the same way when Chris went missing in that Labyrinth," Clarisse said.

Okay, awkward. A daughter of Ares trying to comfort a daughter of Athena about love? That's weird. To the extreme. Okay, maybe not the extreme. A lot of weird stuff happen to demigods. Besides, weird to the extreme was when Percy handed the Golden Fleece to Clarisse during that quest, and – I'm crying again. Great.

Clarisse groaned, but still stayed. Seriously, does she not get that I want to be _alone_? The only company I want is from Percy. But he's like half way across the country. How great is that?

"Look, Book Worm, we both know that I shouldn't be the one giving you love advice," Clarisse started. I silently agreed as I loudly sobbed like a pig. But if Percy was here, he'd say something along the lines of "No you don't," and then I'd deny it. Then Percy would say something like, "Well then if you cry like a pig, then you're the pig with the most lovely voice in the entire universe." And then we'd both laugh. Oh, how fantastic is this? I miss Percy so much that I'm imagining conversations with him.

I hate Hera. Did I mention I hate Hera? Well, I hate Hera. I hate her; I hate her; I hate her.

"Book Worm? You listening?" Clarisse asked.

I numbly nodded my head.

"Well, you know Silena?" Clarisse spoke softly.

Of course I did. Everyone missed her ever since she had deceased. Well, except for Drew. We sat there in a moment of silence.

"Well, before she – you know – she told me that if you ever want to let out your feelings, the best way is writing it down. As a song, poem, or anything. And you're a daughter of Athena, so I guess it might help for you, 'cause of writing and all," Clarisse told me. "Well, I'll be seenin' you."

Clarisse got up and left, closing the door behind her. I thought about the advice she'd given me that she received from Silena. I've decided to give it a try.

I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and instantly reminded me of Percy's sword, Riptide and how much Percy hated writing because of dyslexia. I sighed and placed my pen on the paper. A song? A poem? Anything? I could write a letter. But it's not like I'm going to give it to Percy. I don't have to, but still. Maybe an essay? No, that'd be too long. A song seems too Apollo. Same with a poem. But a poem seems short, and a bit of a challenge. So I guess I'll do that.

My hand automatically started moving, and I began seeing words written down in Ancient Greek. It didn't take long. Maybe about half an hour or so. As soon as I was finished, I picked up the paper and started to read it aloud, to make sure there were no mistakes.

"_I first saw you down by that hill,  
><em>_The hill where Grover hungrily laid still._

_Right after you defeated that large monster,  
><em>_I just knew that you were a lot much stronger.  
><em>

_Before I only thought of you as my way out,  
><em>_But you were there for me all about.  
><em>

_Once our first quest had succeeded,  
><em>_I knew you were soon much more needed.  
><em>

_I was scared The Titan war was anon to come.  
><em>_I remember the times when we won.  
><em>

_When we won the battle, the war, our quests,  
><em>_I was scared because you were my best friend.  
><em>

_I realized my feelings for you was more powerful,  
><em>_And that my love for you was most wonderful.  
><em>

_And when the war had officially ended,  
><em>_We were both finally together mended.  
><em>

_I was so happy to be with you.  
><em>_If only I knew our dangers weren't through.  
><em>

_Don't worry because I'll find you,  
><em>_Not that you will since you won't know me.  
><em>

_But you had better remember me Seaweed Brain,  
><em>_Or else I'll never again be able to call you that name._"

I stared at the piece of paper for an awful long time. And I finally knew what to feel. I felt afraid. Afraid that he won't remember us. Afraid that he won't remember _me_. Afraid that he won't love me. So that was what I was feeling. So that was why I felt scared to confront him. It was because I was afraid he wouldn't love me back anymore. And I just couldn't handle that.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Please review!<br>Sounds sad...and I feel like my poem sucks worse than Apollo's famous haiku.  
>Does it even rhyme? I feel like a failure D:<br>Oh well :)  
>Don't forget to review! Review, review, review!<strong>

**And don't even bother to ask, because your answer's going to be: Of course I didn't edit, silly! Why would I? I'm too lazy for all that work!  
><strong>


End file.
